Legends:C-3PO
C-3PO foi um droide de protocolo que tinha a capacidade de falar e entender mais de seis milhões de idiomas. C-3PO foi construído em Affa, reconstruido por Anakin Skywalker em Tatooine. Ele foi companheiro por muito tempo do droide astromecânico R2-D2. Sua principal função, como droide de protocolo, foi ajudar a explicar os costumes de outras culturas e a tradução. Era muito leal a seus donos, e, desde sua criação, serviu a mais de quarenta donos. Ele era fluente em mais de seis milhões formas de comunicação, e desenvolveu uma personalidade exigente e tendência com a preocupação ao longo de suas muitas décadas de trabalho. Depois de ser destruído e descartado no planeta Tatooine, C-3PO foi reconstruído; com sua estrutura alterada ele recebeu qualidades especiais que o distinguia de outros droides semelhantes. Junto com seu amigo, R2-D2, C-3PO constantemente se via envolvido em momentos cruciais da história galáctica, e ele ajudou a salvar a galáxia em muitas ocasiões. C-3PO era praticamente humano para seus donos e tinha vários amigos, aos quais era muito dedicado, bem como a qualquer mestre que ele servia. C-3PO tinha servido como droide de protocolo para o emissário do sistema de Manakron. Quase 80 anos depois, ele foi destruído e descartado nas ruas de Mos Espa, uma cidade em Tatooine. Depois de ser reconstruído pelo escravo Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO assistia a Anakin Skywalker e sua mãe Shmi há mais de dez anos, realizando tarefas domésticas. Quando Skywalker ganhou sua liberdade por ter vencido uma corrida de pod, Anakin deixou Tatooine, mas retornou em 22 ABY, quando sua mãe faleceu, e C-3PO foi dado a ele, já como um Padawan Jedi. C-3PO, Anakin, R2-D2, e Padmé Amidala imediatamente se envolveram nas Guerras Clônicas. Skywalker e Amidala casaram-se. C-3PO foi dado à ela como um presente de casamento. Os dois entraram, muitas vezes nas linhas de frente da guerra, lutando ao lado de Skywalker e R2-D2. No final da guerra, Skywalker se tornou um Lorde Sith, Amidala faleceu, a Ordem Jedi foi exterminada, e a República foi reorganizada em um Império Galáctico. A memória de C-3PO foi apagada, no entanto, a memória de R2-D2 não foi. C-3PO e R2-D2 serviram a Bail Organa por dezenove anos. Eles foram, no entanto, separados de Organa durante esse período de tempo, e vivenciaram uma grande variedade de desventuras, arruinando o gangster Tig Fromm, ajudando a restaurar Tamuz, uma monarquia, e a ajudar o comerciante Mungo Baobab revivendo a fortuna de sua família, entre outras façanhas. Depois de servir capitão Raymus Antilhas, que se envolveu na Guerra Civil Galáctica, e em 0 ABY, a Princesa Leia colocou-os em uma missão: levar informações secretas sobre a Estrela da Morte I ao Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, em Tatooine. Depois de conhecer Luke Skywalker e Han Solo os droides ajudaram a resgatar a princesa Leia, eles tornaram-se diretamente ligados aos três, ajudando-os em sua rebelião. Quando a rebelião venceu, C-3PO continuou a servir Luke Skywalker e do agora casal Han Solo e Leia, ajudando-os a derrotar remanescentes do Império. C-3PO ajudou a aumentar a família Solo, e ajudou no recrutamento de padawans de Luke para a sua Nova Ordem Jedi. Suas habilidades de tradução provaram ser cruciais em várias partes da história. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Three'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Marvel Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Marvel Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Marvel Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Marvel Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Marvel Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Marvel Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Marvel Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Marvel Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Marvel Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Marvel Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Marvel Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Marvel Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Marvel Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Marvel Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Marvel Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Marvel Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Marvel Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Marvel Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' quadrinhos *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Marvel Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Marvel Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Marvel Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos * *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romantização *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romantização júniro *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * * * }} Categoria:Produtos da Cybot Galactica Categoria:Diplomatas Categoria:Divindades Ewok Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Pessoal da equipe de invasão de Endor Categoria:Indivíduos da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Tatooinos Categoria:Unidades 3PO